


Deviant

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [65]
Category: Marianas Trench, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is divergent and tries to find his place in the world in Dauntless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deviant

**Author's Note:**

> Note that Louis isn't 100% Four from the original book, nor is Zayn Tris. Also, I didn't feel like putting in the attack sim bit so sorry. I couldn't find the word that ends with "-gent" that fits so this is what I came up with.

Zayn really hates mornings, but today is different.

It’s the Choosing Day, the day that will change his life.

He goes over to his closet and pulls out the blue silk shirt, all buttoned up, and black jeans since he hasn’t anything else. He hums the lullaby his mum used to sing before she passed away from a disease that didn’t respond to the medicines. Ever since then, it’s always been his _baba_ , and his sisters, Waliyha and Safaa.

“Zayn, are you ready?” Waliyah asks him.

“Hell yeah.”

 -

“Malik, Zayn.” The announcer says his name and to this day, he hasn’t a clue what he will do. His aptitude test said that he was either Erudite or Dauntless, but Tori, thank her kind heart, said she won’t tell the supervisors that he was Divergent.

Whatever that meant.

He took the athame and cut his palm, letting the droplets of scarlet fall into the Dauntless bowl.

He hopes he didn’t make a mistake.

-

“Alright, we got thirteen non-Dauntless initiates and nine Dauntless born this year,” the initiate instructor, Roberto, sounds like there’s something stuck up his ass. “Your first task, as a warm up, is to jump down this building.”

_Say what?_

“That’s suicidal! You already made us jump off that fucking train on the way here!” A boy, formerly Amity, protests, clearly not used to this kind of shit.

“Jump down the building,” Roberto repeats himself, one of his ear studs glinting in the sunlight. “Or are you too peace-loving to break a few bones?”

“For fuck’s sake,” the blond Amity narrows his eyes at the instructor. “This is insane!”

“No one’s going to jump or do we have to push someone?” The other instructor, Erik, looks like he wants to kill the initiates.

“I’ll do it!”

All forty-eight eyes fall on him. Crap, is this what he isn’t supposed to do? Tori told him not to stick out or the authorities will sniff him out.

“I mean, if there’s no one else…”

Erik pokes at Zayn’s back, pushing me towards the cliff-like place. He gulps audibly, looking down at his downfall.

Taking three deep breaths, Zayn calms himself and jumps.

After what it feels like forever, his back lands on a… net? Holy shit, they had a net down here all along!

“Name?” The dude, with three piercing on his right earlobe, all studs with different shades of blue-green, asks Zayn. His eyes match all shades of his earrings somehow, and his chestnut-coloured hair is spiked in all directions possible.

“Zayn.”

“Alright; first jumper, Zayn.”

-

“Hi, I don’t think we’ve properly met. I’m Niall,” the blond Amity offers his hand to Zayn after they get changed into the black attires. Damn, talk about uniformity of this place. There isn’t another shade of black as far as Zayn is concerned. “The first jumper, eh?”

“Is that all I’m gonna be known as?” Zayn sighs in an overdramatic tone, earning a smile from his new friend. “The name’s Zayn.”

“Ooh, that’s not spelt with ‘e’, I’m guessing?” There’s another initiate, this time a Dauntless-born, who creeps up on them. He has a buzz-cut, and warm brown eyes that are tantalising. “I’m Liam, Dauntless-born nutjob.”

“You got the nutjob part right,” Zayn jokes as they head towards the dining hall.

The hall doesn’t look too different from an Erudite one, the main difference being that everything here seems to be swallowed by black.

“Welcome to Dauntless,” Erik, the dickwad, Zayn thinks secretively, says out loud, rising from his seat. Zayn also notes that the dude with triple piercing on his right earlobe is sat right beside the Dauntless leader. “Here, we show no mercy or weakness. All the initiates, I have the best of luck to be wished,”

The members of Dauntless hoists all the initiates on their shoulders, giving something like a crowd-surf to them. Zayn comes in contact with Liam and Niall’s hands and gives them both a squeeze.

Maybe this is how it’s all supposed to be.

-

“Alright, so this is how it goes,” the earrings instructor rounds up the transfers. “Erik is training the Dauntless-borns and I got you lot. There are two stages of training and you’ll be eliminated after each.”

“No fucking way! That’s not what you said at the Choosing!” Niall, curse his loud mouth, protests again. Liam is slow on the stopping process and ends up with slapping his mouth afterwards. “We can’t be Factionless!”

“You can be now,” the blue-eyed instructor looks impenetrable. “Now, many of you don’t know my name since I don’t talk a lot but it’s Louis. You fuckers are to listen to every command I say, understood?”

All the transfers nod together.

“Good, now, the first thing is combat training. As the soldiers of this society, we give you basic combat training. First jumper, you and Tony go first.”

Zayn learns that Tony was born Dauntless and that he had training before. Zayn and his opponent circle each other before Zayn takes his chance, leaping forward to jab at the shorter, but more muscular boy. He ducks and delivers a low-kick to Zayn’s ankles, swiping him off balance. Zayn rolls on the mat and makes himself stand up again, but he already sees Louis from his peripheral vision that he’s gone. Tony kicks his stomach this time, then throws a right hook to Zayn’s face.

He blacks out soon after.

-

“God, this is awful,” Zayn mumbles, Liam’s hand on his bloodied knuckles. “How did the rest of training go?”

“Awful, but Niall managed to punch a kid named Viktor out,” Liam says in Niall’s stead, whose tongue is swollen after biting it from a punch to his lips. “They gave Niall a pill to reduce the swelling so by dinnertime, he can be able to use it properly.”

“If this is how it goes, I swear I’ll change back to Erudite,” Zayn grumbles, rolling out of the infirmary bed. His head is wrapped around in a bandage from the head injury as he fell to the ground. The nurse said he has a light concussion, but the migraines say otherwise. “What? No one fights to death back home.”

“Your home is here now, with us,” Liam replies for Niall, again, and Zayn frowns. His friends are right; his home is with the choice he’s made.

-

“You’re too hard on that first jumper kid,” Erik tuts as Louis comes out of the shower, his longish hair wet and dripping. “What’s his name again? Zayn?”

“None of your business, Erik,” Louis undoes the towel, used to nudity around his roommate. He goes to the drawer and pulls out a pair of joggers he wears to bed. “What’s your business with me anyways?”

“I live to annoy you, _little cousin_ ,” Erik grabs Louis’ jaw, forcing him to look up. There are cold contempt in his icy blue eyes. “Where’s Josh anyways?”

“He’s none of your business either,” Louis replies as he walks out of the room, not bothering with a shirt since it’s a warm night.

His footsteps carry him to the training centre, where there are hundreds of dummies for practicing punches and kicks. Usually, no-one comes down here after dusk so he’s a bit surprised when he sees a tall frame throwing punches at the inanimate objects. The figure also has dyed-blond hair with blue fringe and glacial blue-green eyes when you get close to him.

“Ah, I should’ve expected to see you here, Josh,” Louis grins, stopping the blond from delivering a kick to the dummy. He looks at the other with unreadable expression in his eyes. “I thought you’d be at the Leader’s Quarters.”

“That’s too crowded for what I want to do with you, Lou,” the blond grabs for Louis’ hips, slamming him into the wall behind the training dummy. Louis is used to the roughness from his favourite leader, and he means _rough_.

“Babe, you’re getting awfully corny,” Louis grinds his crotch against the older’s knowing that will bring the desired effects. “I came here for hard training, not some mushy dicking.”

“I’ll give you something hard alright,” Josh pushes Louis down until he’s level with the growling bulge.

Louis doesn’t waste any seconds before unzipping Josh’s pants and release the erection from its confinements. He licks at the underside of Josh’s dick, earning a loud groan from the leader. He takes that as an open invitation and licks up a stripe to the head, then engulfs all the length into his smallish mouth. Josh thrusts his hips forward, a natural reaction when you’ve got a mouth around your dick. Louis moans around his mouthful, knowing his ex-boyfriend loves that. He wraps his hand around the base of the wonderful thing that’s inside his mouth, squeezing the balls carefully. Josh lets out a delicious moan, his hand clutching at his hair. Louis just speeds up his head movements, until Josh is reduced into squirms and moans. Soon enough, he feels the bitter release gushing down his throat, some dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. Josh pulls Louis back up to his feet and kisses him hungrily, tasting himself.

A flash of tall boy with amber eyes and tanned skin crosses Louis’ mind during the kiss.

And Louis wants to know why.

-

“Wake up, you lazy son of a bitch,” Zayn hears an unfamiliar voice waking him up very rudely. He turns around to look at the clock and it reads seven-thirteen. “And we have a water bucket with us.”

Zayn’s eyes flicker open to register a buffy looking brunet with warm brown eyes. There’s a blond standing next to him with the said water bucket, his oceanic blue eyes deep enough to drown anyone.

It takes a minute for Zayn’s sleep-wrecked brain to remember he’s in Dauntless sector now.

“Hi, Liam and Niall. The water is very unnecessary,” Zayn smiles and rolls out of the bed, his limbs stretching. “Why are we awake so early?”

“The training starts in about forty-five minutes and you need to get dressed, obviously,” Liam throws him a pair of black pleather jeans and a black tank top. “Let’s go.”

The three of them, once they’re all dressed, make their way down to the training centre, only to be greeted by Louis’ cold stare. They see that all the initiates are already there, in line for some knife throwing exercises.

“Good to know you’re still with us, lazy asses,” Erik, who has no filter for his mouth it seems, comments when the three of them line up the last. “This is a simple knife throwing lesson and well, good luck and don’t get killed.

They scatter and Zayn finds himself enamoured with the knives, how the air slashes as he throws the small weapon, right in the centre of the target. The other instructor, whose name Zayn can’t be bothered to remember the name of, is watching him carefully.

Soon enough, Louis decides to look at the initiates’ process and he looks impressed with the little crevices he left on the target. The instructor only lets out an impressed scoff before going off to Liam and Niall.

 _Why do you hate me?_ Zayn asks silently, his heart dropping a thousand miles. _What did I ever do to make you feel so disappointed?_

They get an hour of break from the training for breakfast/brunch at ten-thirty, to Zayn’s relief. Hell, his arm was about to fall from all the throwing. He takes a note of a blond-and-blue haired bloke who snakes his arms around Louis’s waist at the dining area. He presses the haze of jealousy balling up inside him.

Jealous? He barely knows that bastard!

Zayn settles down with two waffles and one half of an apple. He sees that Louis has taken seat one table next to his, which gives him a great view on his-

_Zayn, you can’t possibly think about how great your instructor’s ass looks like when he hates you!_

“Only two waffles?” Niall sounds genuinely shocked, like it’s not normal for him to have only two waffles for breakfast. “No wonder you’re so skinny.”

Niall himself has about a dozen of stacked waffles, all topped with the sweet syrup kitchen provided them with. To top it off, he even has some whipped cream, and couple handful of blueberries.

“He says he has fast metabolism,” Liam answers for Niall, whose mouth is already stuffed with two or three waffles. “But he still hasn’t hit puberty.”

“Just because you have the ability to grow facial hair at sixteen doesn’t mean you’re superior!” Niall gasps, letting some bits of waffle fall to the table. “Look at Zayn, he doesn’t boast it.”

“Let’s not waste air on how much manlier you are,” Zayn agrees with Niall, scratching at his stubble that’s starting to grow from three days’ worth of not shaving. “We’re here to have food, not discuss the level of testosterone.”

Liam glares at him, probably because Zayn showed off his Erudite-ness.

“Or the level of endorphins, whichever works,” Zayn smile beguilingly. “Let’s eat.”

-

“Second day of hand-to-hand combat training starts today,” Erik tells the initiates, leaving Zayn uneasy. Despite his height, he is skinny as hell and has pretty close to zero muscles. He can’t really compete. “And there’s the scoreboard to let you know who’s out and who’s in.”

Zayn squints at the board and sees that he’s number twenty, at the very bottom. Great, he doubts Erudite will take him back now.

“Horan and Scotts, you two are up,” Erik announces, looking as malicious as ever. “And don’t fight like Malik did the other day.”

Hot coils of embarrassment envelops Zayn into its embrace, his cheeks burning. He glares at the asshole, giving him a challenging look. The look he gets in reply says he’ll be next.

Niall goes to the mat, looking scared. Scotts, whose first name is Darryl, looks like a cat with a cornered mouse. Niall and the other kid gets into fighting stance, waiting for someone to throw the first punch.

Niall, finally deciding it’s ‘safe’, lunges forward and throws an elbow blow to the left side of Scotts’ face, surprising him. The force is enough to make him stagger back, his breathing uneven. He retaliates with a punch in his esophagus, making Niall gasp for breath. He takes advantage of that and delivers multiple punches and hooks to Niall’s sides, making it hard for Niall to defend himself. Zayn wants to help Niall but he knows very well it’s against the rules.

Scotts shake his fist as if to relieve the pain and Niall takes that as a chance to kick the other in the stomach. The taller, brawny boy falls on his stomach and Niall straddles the boy, throwing punches after punches until the kid’s knocked unconscious.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Louis comments with a dramatic sigh. “Erik wants Zayn and Krista to go next.”

Krista is a Dauntless-born girl who is easily five-ten with shoulders broader than anyone Zayn has seen, not to mention muscular. Her grey eyes shone with malice, telling Zayn it won’t be easy just because he was paired up with a girl.

The girl doesn’t waste any second in kicking Zayn in the shin, making him fall on his knees. She then gives Zayn a nice knee-kick in the jaw, making him splutter out a spray of blood. Zayn’s fury snaps, which results in a headbutt, given the current position. The girl grunts in pain, sounding more like a bitch who’s been kicked. Hah, see what he did there? Krista hasn’t any moment for retaliate as Zayn follows with a bunch of punches in her sides, one landing on her ribcage. She, however, seems to have anticipated that cos she grabs Zayn’s first hard enough to bruise his skin. She easily pushes him onto the mat. She proceeds into pummelling the amber-eyed boy into unconsciousness.

Last thing Zayn sees his Louis leaving the room, his fingers running through his hair.

-

“That took me by surprise, okay?” Zayn defends himself. The news of Zayn getting his ass kicked by a _Dauntless-born_ girl who was easily _twice_ his size became the hottest topic of the initiates. He just stopped glaring at the boy Niall fought against. “She can easily pass as a full-grown man, I swear!”

“Excuses, excuses,” Niall has his plate full of glazed ham slices and a bacon-and-lettuce sandwich. Zayn notes Niall really can eat. “Krista was saying how hard you can punch… if you were a girl.”

Zayn throws a piece of his sandwich at Niall, who catches it in his mouth. Out of the corner of his eyes, Zayn sees that Louis is sat with that blue-haired dude again. Are they a couple?

“Zayn, I just asked you if you like mustard on your bacon or ketchup!” Niall whines, earning a chuckle from Liam. “He says maple syrup.”

“Maple syrup,” he replies absent-mindedly, still looking at Louis, noticing how his earrings sparkle in the distance. “Do you know him?” He asks Liam, jerking his chin in direction of Blue Hair.

“He’s one of the leaders of Dauntless,” Liam shrugs, forking at his fries with viciousness. “I think he’s the one in charge of the weapons.

 _So if I needed a gun, I need to talk to Louis’ boyfriend, awesome. Wait, why am I even feeing uneasy?_ Zayn shakes his head mentally. _Louis can fuck whomever he pleases._

-

“Second part of combat training; you’re up, Payne.” Erik instructs, smirking as he calls out yet another Dauntless-born. This guy has arms that are size of fire hydrants, and neck that has a snake tattoo.

Liam doesn’t waste any time in punching the Snake Tattoo’s stomach, making him stagger back a little. Seeing the opening, he continues with rounds of kicks and hooks alternating, eventually knocking the guy out. Was Zayn the only one who couldn’t fight worth shit?

“Yes you are,” Niall says sweetly, making Zayn realise he said that part outloud. He’s an idiot. “And in case you were wondering if you’re an idiot, you are.”

“You should’ve been a Candor,” Zayn rubs at the bruise that’s forming on his jaw. “Always telling us the truth.”

“I think my father was a Candor before switching to Amity. Lots of people transfer for a change, you know,” _like us_ , Zayn gets the hidden message. “C’mon, let’s see our rankings.

Zayn is now at twenty-two, at the bottommost rank possible.

He wishes he had more muscles.

-

“You’re an idiot,” Josh says as soon as Louis enters his room he shares with Erik. Only the intendants know why the hell he got roomed with his cousin who loves to see him suffer. “You keep checking out that Malik kid!”

“Josh, it’s not like we’re exclusive,” Louis spits out, ignoring the sting from Josh’s bitchslap. He really can hit like a real man.

Unlike Zayn.

“We broke up because you were insecure about yourself,” Josh grits, his glacial eyes burning now. “Ever since then, we’ve been friends with benefits or some shit like that. I still love you. Do you have a problem with that?” Josh nuzzles his nose into Louis’s neck, right where his sweet spot is at. “Last I checked, you were moaning out my name from me jerking you off.”

“You’re a screamer,” Louis says brilliantly before leaning up on his toes to kiss Josh properly. Their tongues glide against each other in heavenly perfection, their bodies grinding in a rhythm.

But in a corner of Louis’ mind, the amber-eyed boy with jet-black hair’s image haunts him.

-

“Tomorrow will be a disaster,” Zayn states dramatically, letting Niall crawl into the spot next to him on the mattress. “I’m gonna have some seven-foot tall giant as my opponent and I’ll be cut out.”

“I think the training centre is still open,” Liam pushes Niall off the bed just so he can get the pillow. “They haven’t any curfews here.”

So ten minutes later, Zayn finds himself at the centre, with the dummies set up and no-one else in sight. Well, no one but a certain bloke with three earrings on his right earlobe.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Louis doesn’t even turn around, throwing the dagger into the heart of the target. “Do you need practice?”

“Obviously, since I’m about to get cut out,” Zayn rolls his eyes at the fit instructor. Wait, did he just say fit? “Unless you want to-”

Zayn doesn’t have any chance before he finds his back pressed to Louis’ chest, his warm hand right over where his sternum is at. The amber-eyed boy struggles in the older’s vice-grip, his legs kicking at the other. Louis just leans into his ear, which is kind of hard given the height difference, and whispers in the younger’s ear.

“That, my young friend, is where it hurts the most, other than your balls, when hit,” the breath fans against Zayn’s neck and earlobe, a turn-on in different circumstances. “You can’t ever let your opponent get the change to hit you there, or you’re a goner. I’ve been watching you fight,” he adds quickly before Zayn has the chance to retort of how he _hasn’t_ been watching his fights. “You always have to make a first move to daze him. Intimidate him, even. Let them know who’s in charge – you.”

“I’m too weak to throw any punches at someone who’s been Dauntless since the day they were born. Erik hates me too much to pair me with a transfer,” Zayn grits his teeth, admitting his weakness. “I’ll be Factionless like I’ve been fearing.”

“You can make it if I gave you pointers. You may be tall but you’re lithe. You weigh less since you’re on the skinny line, making you quicker. More agile,” Louis turns them around so they’re face-to-face. “Try to swerve out of the way when I throw a punch.” Louis gives an obvious right hook to Zayn’s neck, which Zayn dodges by side-stepping. He continues to punch and blow at Zayn’s sides and neck area, all slow enough for Zayn to dodge.

“Is that all?” Zayn knows he should be worried. Louis smirks and punches in direction of his nose, fast and hard. He hardly has a second to think before he lashes out with his hand, blocking the blow with his wrist. The force of the hit makes Zayn cringe from the recoil but he didn’t get hit. “C’mon, there’s gotta be more than just this.”

“You’re on.”

-

“Alright, it’s the first elimination. Those who don’t make it above the top 70% will be caught off,” Erik looks in Zayn’s direction, making him boil with anger. “First up, it’s Niall and Alek.”

Alek is a pale, salt-and-pepper haired boy with tall body and quite muscular body. He eyes Niall with malice, probably think it’s an easy match like Zayn himself. Niall looks defiant, not giving the other a chance to attack before he delivers a roundhouse kick to the taller boy’s stomach, sending him flying backwards. He lands on the floor, which Niall takes advantage of and straddles him, throwing punches in his face and shoulders. Alek, however, recovers fast and blocks Niall’s blows by grabbing his fist, fear flashing through his blue eyes. Niall is, too soon, pushed back and the table turns around. Alek punches Niall in the throat, a dick move and very dirty, and pummels the smaller boy. Niall doesn’t give up and knees the other boy in the groin, making him grunt in a lot of pain. Niall pushes him off of him, then proceeds to kick his jaw.

Alek doesn’t move after that.

“Well, wasn’t that fun.” Louis comments, waiting for Erik to say who’s next.

It’s another two hours and all but Zayn has gone for the evaluation. Zayn knows Erik is saving the best for last, best meaning Zayn’s humiliation.

“Well, we know who’re left now. Zayn and Vit, you two are next,” Erik gives Zayn an assuring look that says he’s a goner for sure.

Vit is a boy about Zayn’s size, only more defined with muscles and less wiry looking. He smirks at Zayn and rushes towards him, a well-delivered kick to Zayn’s stomach. Zayn remembers one thing: “You’re weigh less since you’re on the skinny side, making you quicker. More agile.” He grabs Vit by his ankle and pushes him back, then give him a nice side-hand blow to his neck, dazing him a little. He then kicks his opponent in his ribcage area, making him grunt.

Louis still hasn’t left.

Zayn takes that as a good sign and delivers a right hook to Vit’s face, catching him in the corner of his eye. The boy stumbles back onto his ass, falling. Zayn takes his chances and brackets the other’s sides with his thighs, throwing punches after punches until he knocks out.

When Erik calls it off, he sees the looks of surprise on both Erik and Louis.

He won.

- 

Whoever looks over the initiates must be one hell of a dickwad ‘cause when Zayn looks at the scoreboard, he sees that he’s placed 14th rank, which is _just_ enough to be kept for the second part of the assessment.

 _“Well, we’re going to play something. Those who passed, report to the train station.”_ The announcement goes off from the speakers and all the initiates get dressed into something that’s not covered in sweat.

Thirty minutes later, all twenty-two initiates and Louis and Erik are at the abandoned amusement park.

“We’re going to play Capture the Flag, but with guns. They shoot syringes with pain stimulator. Erik and I will be team leaders,” Louis explains, his cold blue eyes trained on Zayn for a heartbeat. “I pick first; Zayn, you’re in.”

“I pick Niall,” the other bastard grins.

Ten minutes later, Louis’ team huddle up under the tower that used to be for some kind of ride.

“We’ll split into three groups: Offence, Defence, and Scout. They’re all self-explanatory. Whatever the position,” his eyes burn with determination, “if you see an opening, cease the chance.”

-

Zayn got the role of a scout and right now, he has better entertainment picking at his nails than actually being part of the game. He already shot down that Scotts girl, a form a revenge if someone has to name it. He only saw his own team members sneak by him, probably looking for the flag.

He sees movement and scowls when he finds Liam and the other Erudite transfer, Sefia. She offers Zayn a tentative smile, and he sees a grin on Liam’s face.

“I want you to find Louis and tell him you and he both need to cover us,” Liam explains, a look of triumph in his face. “Go climb the highest ride you can find and look for where they have the most guards. Good luck.”

Liam and Sefia takes off soon after, disappearing into darkness. The gods of luck must have been on his side ‘cause couple minutes of aimless wandering later, he finds the instructor. Louis almost automatically points the pain-gun to his chest, only retracting his aim when he sees it’s only Zayn.

“Liam came up with a brill plan of scoping out from above,” Zayn is already dragging Louis towards the Ferris wheel he saw on the way to finding Louis. The older boy follows him in silence, not retorting. When they get to the bottom, Zayn pushes Louis, making him go first.

“I thought it was ladies first,” Louis jokes, earning a punch in the ass from Zayn. “Hey! Don’t abuse my bum. You aren’t given any permission to.” He adds sassily.

“There are other things to worry about your bum being abused,” _I want to abuse_ other _parts of your body._ He barely keeps himself from saying that. “I’m a bit scared of heights so if I fall to my death, tell Niall and Liam I loved them.”

“Dramatic, I love that,” Louis rolls his eyes. They go high enough to make the moonlight the only thing illuminating their bodies, the silver light making the three studs on Louis’ right ears reflect some silvery shades of blue. It looks so beautiful. “We’re almost at the top; don’t look down.”

Louis dips his head down, the movement making his hair fall down on upper half of his face in an attractive way. He seems to be studying the ground before he makes gestures at Zayn to start descending. As they go down, Louis explains what he saw.

“Alri’, I saw a cluster of people around the clock tower, which is in the north-eastern side of the park. I think if we hurry, we can catch up to Liam and whatever the girl’s name is.”

With that, when they’re only five feet above the ground, they both jump from the foothold, landing graciously. Two boys, with unspoken agreement, both start sprinting towards the tower, probably where Liam and Sephia set off to.

When Zayn arrives at the tower with Louis behind him, there’s already a massive fight between both teams, clearly with the defensive team with the upper hand. Zayn nods at Louis and darts for the stairs. With excellent aim, Louis shoots down anyone who dares to oppose Zayn.

Zayn runs up the stairs, the most exercise he’s ever done during night, and looks for the fluorescent flag. It’s nicely folded on a random crate and Zayn takes it, waving it out the window. Both he and Louis smile, smiling that they won because Zayn can see they can work together.

He wonders if Louis staring at his lips were a trick of the light or his tiredness, or both.

-

Louis is tired and he hasn’t a clue what he felt when he saw Zayn waving the flag.

No, he can possibly be starting to feel something for a fucking transfer, an Erudite one at that. They’re obnoxiously intelligent, thinking they should out-rule everyone in the city just because they have centuries-old knowledge. They can rot in hell for all Louis can care.

But he remember himself staring at Zayn’s pink, plump lips. Wondering how they would feel on his own, or God’s forbid, his dick, even. Last time he had a sexual contact, it was with his ex he’s still in love with, someone he’s known all his life. And now? Well, he feels like his heart is a traitor.

Maybe he needs to sort it out.

-

“If the first stage of the evaluation tested your physical strength, the second tests your mental strength. All of you will be put under stimulation, discovering your inner fears. Good luck, fuckers,” Roberto, the instructor whose name Zayn finally remembers, tells them. Because Zayn was one of the last on the first part of the evaluations, he’s the last to go for the second part.

When his name is called, he goes into the room and he’s surprised to see Louis there, with the syringe gun in his hand.

“This will put you under, but not for long. When the landscapes come, don’t panic, it’ll only make it worse.” He warns the younger boy. Zayn flinches slightly when the needle is in contact with his skin, then feels his entire vision flip inside out.

The first scene he sees is a dog, only this one is the wolf hybrid he’s only read about. The mangy thing has its teeth bared.

“This isn’t real,” Zayn mumbles to himself, even though the growls the hybrid is giving him is hard to ignore. He imagines the wolf hybrid is a little puppy, the kind with really fluffy fur and adorable eyes. The animal changes its appearance to Zayn’s wishes and when the puppy lunges itself at Zayn and he receives it, it disappears and suddenly, there’s a loud crack and Zayn smells smoke.

In the field, a fire started and Zayn is in the dead-centre of the fucking thing. He takes couple deep breaths, reminding himself this is just a simulation, that he’s not being roasted alive. He finds a puddle of water in the middle of the field and thinks that it’s deep enough for him to enter, even though he really can’t swim. He ducks his head under and gasps for water as the scene changes again.

He looks around and sees that he’s in a lake or something, and his feet can’t touch the bottom. He feels the first set of fear striking through his body but he somehow manages to remain calm, reminding himself yet again that this isn’t real, just part of the evaluation. He imagines there’s a rock for his feet support and soon enough, again, his feet touch the ground again.

Zayn wonders what’s next when he feels his eyes fluttering open, and he’s back in the simulation room now. Louis looks at him with an emotion he can’t name, but his brows are furrowed. Zayn vaguely notes the studs on Louis’ ear look extra sparkly today.

“How’d you do that?” Louis asks, finally deciding to break the silence. “The wolf thing.”

“Um, I guess I’m lucky?” Zayn himself doesn’t know why that happened. He means, like, can’t people control things like that? “Can I go now?”

-

“God, that was awful,” Niall is telling Liam, his eyes still looking pretty wide. “I mean, I was trapped inside a room that had the walls closing in on me.”

“Well, that’s the point of a fear landscape,” Liam rolls his eyes, but Zayn notices those two are holding hands. “It makes you experience the deepest fear you have.”

“Oh, you guys already went?” Zayn makes his presence known, surprising the other two. “Yes, I do exist, man.”

“Sorry, the simulation took me by surprise. Hell, it took everyone by surprise,” Liam defends himself, making Zayn think for the hundredth time ever since they became friends that the boy looks disturbingly like a puppy. “How was yours?”

“I went through three fears and Louis told me, right before I closed the door, that there will be more,” Zayn shrugs, not wanting to tell them what he did with the simulations. “I’m hungry, what time is it?”

“That’s _my_ line!” Niall whines, he actually whines like a child. “So, wanna share the deepest fears?”

“How about no? And to answer your question, Zayn, it’s only quarter to noon but I think they’re already gathering for lunch.”

The trio make their way to the dining hall and soon are greeted by Krista. The burly girls gives Zayn the stank eye and he really can’t blame her. He _did_ shoot her with the pain simulator gun and well, it must have hurt a lot. They take seat in their usual table, eating the hot dogs and fries. Niall keeps giving Zayn a pleading, hard to say no puppy-dog eyes so he gives his friend half his fries.

After lunch, they decide to hang by the Cliff, nicknamed that since it’s basically a couple hundred feet drop, and the least that can happen to you when you fall is break you neck. (And die, of course.) They jokingly push each around, but not towards the edge. Hell, they don’t have a death wish.

“Hey, isn’t that Louis?” Liam calls out after a while, and Zayn almost gets a whiplash to look at the direction Liam is looking at. Zayn can make out the triple earrings even from this distance and he can see Louis is accompanied by the mystery blue haired dude. Louis’ friend has his hand on Louis’ waist, sort of in a possessive way. Zayn pushes the twinge of jealousy that’s swelling up away, trying to give Louis a cold look.

Louis comes to the initiates and sighs loudly.

“Oh Lord, young kids are so idiotic. You choose the Cliff out of all places to hang out? And just so you know, all the initiates are done with the landscapes today, which is why I’m out with Josh. We were told to patrol around and sure enough, we find some idiots here,” Louis slaps the blond-and-blue-hair guy’s – Josh’s – hand away from his waist for some reason. “C’mon, I don’t wanna report deaths from your stupidity.”

Louis and Josh escort the three initiates back to the compound, and Zayn feels Josh’s green/blue eyes on him the entire time. He really hasn’t a clue why the blond/blue haired guy is so conscious of him.

-

“What’s your fucking deal?” Louis yells at his best friend since they were kids/ex-boyfriend he still loves as soon as the young initiates scurry off somewhere else. Probably away from the instructors and leaders. “I saw the way you looked at Zayn.”

“Oh, so the kid with black hair you’ve been making googly eyes at’s name is Zayn,” Josh scoffs, towering over Louis easily.

 _Damn his height_ , Louis curses silently. Josh is easily at six-three or –two whilst he himself is at five-eight.

“I do not make googly eyes at the kid. He’s just another initiate,” Louis defends himself, the lie almost caught in his throat. “There’s nothing about him that draws me.”

“You clench your jaws when you tell a lie, Tomlinson,” Josh backs Louis against a wall, his thin arms on either side of the shorter guy. “Tell me why you even like that kid.”

“I don’t like him!” This time, he feels his jaws clenching and curses inwardly. “He can’t even throw a punch worth a damn, not to mention too scrawny to be in Dauntless!”

“You’re still lying. You like that about him, how he can’t protect himself, and that’s why. You want to protect him,” Josh confirms what Louis has been afraid of all along, his cold green/blue eyes staring into his own greyish blue ones. “How can you still have with me when you think about him?”

“Because it’s you I’ve been in love with for quite some time, not that kid,” Louis looks up directly into the older, taller leader’s eyes, being completely sincere. “I don’t know anything about him.”

“Not gonna lie, he looks attractive,” Josh slams Louis’ back against the wall, not caring they’re literally couple feet away from the door into a room. “But I need to remind you it’s _me_ who makes you scream out from pleasure.”

And the blue haired guy sure as hell makes sure of that.

-

“That Josh dude doesn’t like me,” Zayn says as soon as they reach the tattoo parlour. They survived the second day of fear landscapes. The trio have been thinking about that for a while, getting tattoos to symbolise and shit. Zayn wants to get wings on his chest whilst Liam wants to get two arrows on his arms, representing his new friendship with Niall and Zayn. Niall says he won’t get tattoos just yet. “I mean, have you seen the dirty looks that dick has been giving me?”

“You don’t know him well enough to call him a dick,” Liam rolls his eyes, earning a punch in the shoulder. “Was that necessary?”

“Very,” Zayn grins at his friend innocently, with Niall watching them fondly. “Wait, is Niall seriously not complaining about being hungry?”

“You guys make it sound like I’m cursed with ever-lasting hunger,” Niall groans, making the other two laugh. “Anyways, let’s see the tattooists.”

There are at least half a dozen tattooists in the parlour and one of them is Tori, the girl who got Zayn for the aptitude test. He doesn’t greet her though.

“Why don’t you go to him?” Niall jerks his chin in direction of a curly haired brunet with most random tattoos on his arms – they ranged from a heart, ‘Hi!’, anchors and many more that Zayn can’t be bothered with naming. “He looks fit.”

“Why don’t _you_ get a tattoo from him?” Zayn wiggles his brows at the blond, resulting in a punch in his shoulder. “Ow, ow, point taken.”

Zayn goes to the tattooist and takes his shirt off. “Um, I want to get wings in the middle of my chest,” Zayn explains. “Like, two wings on either side of my sternum.”

“Got it, my name is Harry,” the tattooist – Harry – grins and gets his stuff ready. “Might sting a little.”

-

“I don’t get why you didn’t get a tattoo when you were ogling him the entire time,” Louis hears a familiar voice. Of course, only Zayn would pick this time of the day to pass through the training centre. “You were eye-fucking him the entire time!”

“I was not eye-fucking Harry!” Clearly, the teenagers haven’t noticed Louis’ presence. “I was just looking at him in an intense way.”

“Well – oh hello, Louis,” Liam finally sees Louis, making Zayn and Niall stop with their argument. “What are you doing here in this fine weather?”

“Gee, I wonder what I could be doing at the training centre,” Louis rolls his eyes. “Where have you been to?”

“Tattoo parlour,” Zayn replies, whose eyes widen instantly. “Hello, Josh.”

Louis turns around and sure enough, there’s the blue-haired guy right behind him. Did Louis seriously not notice Josh creeping up on him?

“Babe,” Josh presses his lips to the hollow of Louis’ neck. “What are you doing here?”

“What could I possibly be doing at the training centre?” Louis rolls his eyes. “Were you looking for me?”

“Of course I was,” by now, Josh is nibbling at Louis’ soft spot, making it hard for Louis to hold off his moans. “Come back to bed, I miss you.”

“I’m pretty sure we weren’t supposed to hear that.” The blond – Louis thinks his name is Niall – comments, then ushers his friends to the initiates’ quarters.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Louis pushes Josh away as soon as the teens are gone. “Doing shit like that with Zayn standing few feet away from us?”

“You’re mind, whether we’re together or not, Lou,” the fire in Josh’s blue-green eyes are quite frightening. “Nobody will ever come between us.”

With that, Josh crashes his lips down to Louis. Louis is surprised at first, but he kisses back, tasting Josh’s familiar mint-tasting lips. He feels his back being pressed back into a wall with a soft _thud_. Josh’s lips trek down to his neck, to the soft spot he was just sucking on and yeah, he makes sure there’s a love bite etched onto his skin. Effortlessly, Josh tugs Louis’ shirt off, throwing it onto the floor. He unbuttons Louis’ jeans and pulls them down along with his boxers. Louis does the same with Josh and soon they’re naked before each other’s eyes.

“God, your ass looks so fantastic without any clothes to hide them,” Josh leans in and whispers in Louis’ ear, making him squirm. His long, lean fingers brush against Louis’ entrance. “Do you want people to find us fucking here? See you taking my cock?” Josh pushes his finger in, making Louis gasp from the slight burn. He adds another within couple minutes, scissoring him out. Louis keens from pleasure, from how Josh’s fingertips are grazing at his prostate. “Can you take me now?”

“Yes…” Louis replies breathlessly. He finds himself flipped around, so that his chest is pressed to the wall. He feels the mound of flesh – tip of Josh’s erection – probing at his hole and soon, it’s pressed in.

Louis loves the burning sensation once Josh is fully sheathed, how the head is putting pressure to his prostate. Josh starts to thrust into him at a slow, measured pace, his lips pressed to the unmarked side of Louis’ neck. Josh’s teeth are nipping at Louis’ skin, making him groan from intensifying pleasure. It doesn’t help that the blue-haired guy’s hand is wrapped around his dick, jerking him off in time of his thrusts.

Louis comes all over Josh’s hand, trying not to think about a certain Erudite transfer as Josh releases deep inside of him.

-

 _It’s not real_ , Zayn reminds himself as he finds himself at the top of the Ferris wheel. _I’m not going to die if I fall from this place._

It’s the third day of the fear landscape ‘training’ and well, Zayn found out he has six fears. Those fears are: Being chased by a vicious canine species, being burned alive, drowning, falling from heights, being left alone in the darkness, and finally, having his friends leave him. His rank has been rising and he’s in the 1st place now.

Zayn imagines that there’s a ladder to reach the ground and sure enough, it appears to him. He would have gone down the ladder had he not been brought back to the reality by Louis.

“How do you keep doing that?” Louis asks and in deep part of Zayn’s mind, it notes that Louis’ earrings look extra sparkly in this light. “You got out that landscape so easily.”

“Guess I’m a natural,” he replies, pulling the wires off of his forehead. “Can I go now?”

“I know what you are,” Zayn stiffens at the serious note in Louis’ voice. “You’re divergent, that’s why the simulation doesn’t work on you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Zayn replies quickly and gets the hell out of the sim room.

Fuck, how did Louis find out? Tori told him at his aptitude test that no one can find out he’s divergent.

“Zayn?” Zayn looks up and sees that it’s none other than Liam. “Something wrong? You look… pale.”

“Nothing, I just thought I saw something,” Zayn lies easily, feeling guilty for that. “Where’s Niall?”

“He told me he’s going to sneak in some snacks from the dining area. I think I’m gonna take a nap at our quarters though. I already had my fear landscape session.”

“I’m coming with you,” _anything to get my mind off of Louis knowing I’m divergent._ “Lead the way, Payne.”

The two of them make their way to the initiates’ quarters and soon wish that they didn’t.

On one of the beds, Niall is lying on it, only that there’s someone else on top of _him_. They’re making out heavily, none of them wearing their shirts. The person kissing Niall is the tattooist from the parlour – Zayn thinks his name is Harry – and they don’t seem to have realised someoneelse are here.

“Um,” Liam says brilliantly, making the kissing couple break apart. “Wasn’t expecting to see that, like ever.”

“Fuck,” Niall breathes out as Harry reaches for his shirt. “What are you doing here?”

“We’re done with the fear landscapes, genius,” Zayn rolls his eyes just as Harry throws Niall his shirt. “You and the tattooist, eh?”

“Shut up,” Niall blushes deep shade of red. “We were talking, then he kissed me, which led to things, okay?”

“My name is Harry,” the tattooist huffs out. “Niall, babe, I don’t like your friends.”

“I don’t like them half the time either,” Niall shrugs, pecking Harry on the lips. “We can meet up again sometime, okay? I’ll deal with these idiots for now.”

Harry kisses the top of Niall’s head before sauntering off.

“Wow, never thought you’d hook up with him,” Zayn smirks at Niall, whose blush renews. “Don’t forget the protection when you get to the actual dirty deeds.”

“Zayn Javadd Malik, I hate you so much right now!” Niall throws a pillow at Zayn’s chest, which he catches. “God, you’re awful.”

“I have more self–control than Zayn, apparently,” Liam quips in. “But really, you got yourself quite a catch, Horan.”

“Shut up,” Niall repeats himself. “Or I swear to God I’ll suffocate you both in sleep, with my pillow, and make sure you two aren’t breathing.”

“Graphic,” Zayn plops Niall on the back of his head. “I like that shit.”

-

“Don’t be afraid, please,” Louis says as soon as Zayn enters the simulation room. “I won’t tell anyone that you’re divergent.”

“How do you know? And why should I believe you?” Zayn crosses his arms, and keeps them crossed as he seats himself on the chair. “Answer me.”

“I know you’re divergent ‘cause you showed me the signs. The fact that you can manipulate the simulations is main characteristic of divergence,” Louis flashes Zayn a wry smile. “I won’t tell you to the authorities.”

“I don’t believe you, I don’t have any reason to.”

Louis looks at Zayn blankly before he sighs and reaches for the wires. He puts half of them on Zayn, the other half on himself.

“Look, I’m going to show you how you can pass the test so that the others won’t know you’re divergent,” Louis injects himself with half the serum, then injects the other half to Zayn. “We’re going to go through my landscapes together.”

The world does a 180-degree turn and Zayn notices that they are in a small confinement. The walls start to close in on them and Zayn gasps at how close he’s pressed to Louis.

“A Dauntless will just let the walls close in, not change them so that we’re somewhere else,” Louis tells Zayn, and soon enough, the walls stop narrowing together. “You have to let it happen.”

“Hmm, let’s see how the rest of your fears go then.” Zayn huffs out.

The walls change into something else, something _clear_. Zayn realises that they’re bloody trapped inside a glass tank full of water. He starts to panic since he isn’t a good swimmer but Louis looks so calm. He reaches for his jacket and uses it to clog the water pipe in the corner of the tank.

The next fear is of Louis facing a child, with the gun in his hand. “Sometime, as a soldier, you have to kill innocent people. I can never do that looking into their face though.” Louis looks away and pulls the trigger.

The next thing Zayn knows is that he’s pulled back to the reality.

“Only three fears?” Zayn frowns. “I thought normal people had 8 to 15 fears.”

“Never had more than three fears, I guess that’s what makes me a fearsome leader,” Louis gets off of the chair, offering Zayn his hand. “C’mon, I have to take you back to the living quarters.”

“Can I stay in yours?” Louis is surprised by Zayn’s question. “I mean, if you don’t mind…”

“I doubt Erik will be there so yeah,” Louis shrugs, reaching out with his arm to take Zayn’s hand in his. Zayn takes things further and laces their fingers together. “Why do you want to come though?”

“I dunno, I just do.” Zayn replies.

The walk to Louis’ compartment is rather short. He sees that the sun is starting to set.

“Don’t you like the colours of orange in the sky? It’s so beautiful,” Zayn is first to break the silence. “You can just stare at it forever.”

“Orange isn’t my colour, nor is it what I want to stare at,” Louis says truthfully. “I’d much rather stare into your eyes, Zayn.”

“Why’s that?” Louis sees the younger boy’s Adam’s apple bob.

“Because they’re beautiful,” is all Louis says before pressing his lips against Zayn’s soft-looking, plump ones. Zayn lets out a gasp but kisses him back nonetheless, tilting his head down for a better angle as he brings his hand up to caress his cheek. Zayn’s other hand wraps around Louis’ thigh and he gets the unspoken message. He wraps his legs around the younger’s waist as he carries him into Louis’ room.

Once they’re in, Zayn puts Louis down on his bed and straddles his waist.

“This alright?” Zayn asks as he lifts the hem of Louis’ shirt; he nods his yes.

Slowly, both of them are undressed and there’s uncertainty in Zayn’s eyes. Of course, Zayn’s only sixteen and probably has never been in this sort of situation before.

“Do you want me to..?” Louis asks but Zayn shakes his head. “I hope you know what you’re doing, babe.”

“I’m not a child, gosh.” Zayn huffs and reaches for the nightstand, probably searching for the lube and condom. “Thank God you have these.” The younger mumbles as he takes out a bottle of lube and a condom.

“I like to be prepared,” Louis rolls his eyes. “Please go on with it.”

“Aren’t you, like, with Josh though?”

“We broke up, we’re exes with benefits,” _so that’s why he was uncertain. He thought I was cheating on Josh._ Louis notes silently. “C’mon, big boy. Show me what you got.”

Zayn slicks his fingers with lube, then places them at Louis’ entrance. He pushes one in, a bit tentatively, and starts to thrust it in and out of Louis. Louis keens at that, and Zayn takes that as a cue to push another in. Two soon becomes three and fuck, Louis feels so stretched already and Zayn’s dick isn’t even inside of him yet. Zayn scissors him out for good couple minutes before pulling his fingers out, rolls a condom onto his shaft, slicks himself up, and positions himself at Louis’ hole.

“C’mon, I’m not gonna break. Fuck me already,” Louis scoffs at Zayn’s precautions. Zayn growls before thrusting in with one powerful stroke, somehow able to locate Louis’ prostate at first try. “Fuck.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna do that.” Zayn smirks down at Louis as he starts to drive into Louis’ prostate. Louis cries out, his nails scoring down Zayn’s backside, which only encourages Zayn to go faster. There’s nothing gentle about Zayn’s movements; they’re wild and unrestrained. Louis feels the pits of his stomach tightening and it doesn’t really help that Zayn chooses that precise moment to start jerking him off in time of his thrusts. Louis cries out Zayn’s name as he releases between their bodies. Zayn follows suit soon after. He pulls out unceremonially, knots the condom and throws it into the trash can.

“Can I stay?” Zayn asks as he kisses the bridge of Louis’ nose. He nods, closing his eyes and drifts off to sleep. The last thing Louis hears is Zayn’s heartbeats.

-

“Zayn,” Zayn hears a familiar voice calling out to him. “C’mon, Zayn, it’s your assessment day today.”

“Five more minutes…” Zayn grumbles, trying to identify the owner of the voice that’s nagging him. “Lemme sleep…”

“God fucking dammit, Zayn, if you don’t go, you’ll be Factionless!” That brings Zayn to full-wakefulness.

“Oh, morning Louis,” Zayn rubs at his eyes. “Why are you up so early?”

“I’m associated with assessing the initiates with the simulation, of course I’m up,” Louis rolls his eyes, throwing Zayn a fresh tank top and the jacket he wore the day before. “C’mon, we gotta go to breakfast.”

Zayn has to drag his feet to the dining hall and when his eyes meet Josh’s blue-green ones, they narrow. It’s like Josh knows what happened between him and Louis. He presses a kiss to the top of Louis’ head before joining Liam and Niall at their table.

“Oh my God, did you and Louis have sex?” Niall has no filter between his brain and his mouth and Liam is a little slow on slapping his mouth shut. “Do give details!”

“Did you and Harry fuck?” Zayn ignores Niall’s question and asks his own. Niall blushes a little but shakes his head no. “Oh, then you won’t hear from me either.”

“You and Louis both have sex hair though,” Niall quips in, earning a slap on the back from both Liam and Zayn. “You both hate me.”

“Only ‘cause you’re intrusive,” Liam shrugs, stabbing at his sausage with his fork. “Our assessment is in an hour, let’s hurry up.”

-

They aren’t going in alphabetical order if Zayn is the very last to go through the assessment. Maybe it’s from the bottom rank to the top, Zayn doesn’t know. He goes into the room and Louis is there with the syringe in his hand. He inject the simulation serum and whispers “remember what I showed you” before Zayn’s vision does a 180.

As per usual, the first thing he sees is the wolf hybrid. The mangy thing rushes towards Zayn and instead of changing it into a puppy like Zayn used to, he lets the canine run towards him. He hugs the thing, making it disappear. Soon, the fire starts in the field and Zayn looks around to see if there’s anything he can do with it. He just lets the walls of fire enclose him when the rain starts. Suddenly, Zayn is in a middle of a lake in a raging rainstorm. He can’t swim but he can’t manipulate the sim into changing the lake to a dry land either. Out of options, he starts swimming towards the shore he can now see. He tries his best to keep his head above the water, and is doing a good job so far. As soon as his feet touch the shore, it rises up until he’s at least five hundred feet aboveground, on top of a stopped Ferris wheel. Gulping, he starts to descend the thing slowly, not wanting to ‘die’ in the sim. That wouldn’t make him pass the assessment. When his feet touch the ground, everything is dark and Zayn can’t see a thing. Panic starts to surge inside of him but he starts walking, knowing there’s going to be a source of light _somewhere_. After what seems like hours of walking – he knows only a minute or so passed in reality – Zayn finds a door and he walks out. There’re Liam and Niall there but aren’t even looking at Zayn. Zayn never figured out how to endure his last fear, no, not really. Niall and Liam are talking to themselves, not paying any attention to him. Zayn sighs and just continues with being ignored. Soon, his friends fade away and Zayn knows his sim is over.

“You did well,” Louis is by his side and Zayn smiles at the sight of the older. What are they now, after last night though? “God, you did it so well.”

Zayn knows something is off because Louis is rough with him. The older lad grabs Zayn by his arm and pushes him back against a wall. Soon, he’s kissing him but it’s not like the other time where it was playful and caring. This is just so rough.

“Stop it!” Zayn tries to push Louis away from him. “Dammit, Louis, stop!”

Then he’s jolted back to the reality.

“Congrats, Zayn! You’re now a full member of Dauntless!” Louis informs Zayn. Zayn wanders if the others who were watching the screen thought about what the heck was going on with his sim. “We can celebrate later.”

This is where he belongs now, in the Dauntless sector.


End file.
